(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel imidazole compound and a process for the preparation thereof. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an antifungal agent and a mildewproofing agent, which comprise this novel imidazole compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to an imidazole compound which is valuable as a therapeutic antifungal agent.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is known that certain imidazole compounds have a fungicidal action. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 16479/68 discloses 1-hydroxy-2-undecyl-3-methylimidazolium-p-toluene-sulfonate, 1-benzyl-2-undecyl-3-methylimidazolium methylsulfate and 1-dodecyl-2-ethyl-3-benzylimidazolium chloride as fungicidal agents. Furthermore, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,032 discloses 1-benzyldibromomethyl-2-methylimidazole. The compound of the present invention has a much broader antimicrobial spectrum than those of these known compounds.